


Family Football Disaster

by southernbellesoccer



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 21:50:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6131272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/southernbellesoccer/pseuds/southernbellesoccer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa participates in her first Griffin Family football game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Football Disaster

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first for this fandom. This is adapted from a oneshot I wrote for another fandom a couple of years back. Enjoy.

“I have to do what!?” Lexa practically shouted at her pregnant 24 year-old girlfriend as they drove to the Griffin house for family Thanksgiving celebrations.

“Dad wants you to play in the football game against the Pike’s from down the street.” Clarke stated simply as she allowed her hands to rest on her small 4 month baby bump that was highlighted by the red sweater she was wearing that clung to the swell of her stomach.

“You mean the blood bath that is the Griffin vs Pike annual football game? How about not just no, but hell no. Bellamy got a concussion last year!” Lexa argued.

Clarke rolled her eyes. “Honestly, babe, you should be honored that my dad even asked for you to play on the team. That means he’s more past the mad/angry stage and closer to accepting our decision to have a baby now. Plus you’re a martial arts instructor. Playing football shouldn’t be traumatizing to you.”

“One, you are right, I am a martial arts instructor which means my body is important to my job. Two, your dad could have decided that sense he couldn’t kill me, he would let the Pike family do it for him.” Lexa mumbled. “Besides, I thought the rule was that the people who played had to be legit family. Wick and I were both at last Thanksgiving and we didn’t have to play.”

“You both have to play this year. Wick proposed to Raven a few months ago so he counts as family now too.”

“Well I didn’t propose. Why do I have to play?” Lexa snapped back, and as soon as the words had left her mouth she regretted them.

Clarke’s eyes went big at her words and Lexa looked over to see tears starting to form in her eyes. But in true Clarke fashion she upheld a normal façade and looked out the passenger side window and away from her inconsiderate girlfriend. “Oh believe me, Alexandria, I am very aware that you haven’t proposed.” She said coldly as she rubbed her bump in a soothing circle.

“Baby, that’s not what I meant.” Lexa tried as she reached over to try and grab Clarke’s hand.

Clarke pulled away from her touch. “No, I get it. You don’t have much interest in being a part of my family even when my dad is trying to let you in. Here I was thinking that you might be excited to get to participate in the game since last year you had to sit on the sideline. But I guess being my baby’s other mother isn’t a good enough reason for you to consider yourself family. Nor, apparently, is being my baby’s mother a good reason to propose even though you said that was in the cards for us when we first started the whole baby making process.”

“Clarke, you’re not being fair. Of course I consider your family as my family. I was just pointing out that I didn’t think I fit the criteria yet to be able to play in the game. And I will propose…one day when it’s the right time.” Lexa defended herself as she pulled into the Griffin’s driveway that was already packed with the cars of other family members.  
“Will that be before or after the baby is born?” Clarke seethed as Lexa put the car in park.   
Clarke unbuckled her seat belt and reached into the backseat to grab the apple pie she had brought. “Stop being a pussy and woman up and play the damn game.” She spat at her girlfriend before getting out of the car and starting to walk to the front door.

Lexa’s mouth about dropped open when she heard those words come out of the blonde’s mouth. It was unusual for her Clarke to say those type of things to her unless she was really pissed or hormonal. She had a feeling that she was currently both. She definitely had some butt kissing to do if she was going to get back in the pregnant women’s good graces.

Lexa quickly got out of the car and ran inside to catch up with her girlfriend. However, as soon as she entered the house she was attacked by little children chasing each other and screaming, holiday music playing from the kitchen and Jake and most of the other men yelling at the Seahawk’s game on the tv. She couldn’t find Clarke and as she was walking past the living room to go find her, she heard her name being called. “Lex!”

She turned to see Bellamy, Clarke’s oldest cousin, motioning her into the living room to join them. Lexa walked slowly into the room and Bellamy made his way over slapping Lexa on the back. “Long time no see, dude. Whatcha been up to other than knocking up my baby cousin?” Bellamy asked.

Lexa cringed as she noticed Jake’s head perk up at his nephew’s words. Clarke’s pregnancy was still a touchy subject with her father. Most of their family didn’t understand their decision to have a baby while they were still young and not married, and it didn’t help that they did it without even telling Clarke’s parents until they knew she was pregnant. But Lexa decided to play it cool and just ignore the comment. “Umm, nothing much really. Just staying busy with the classes that I teach and attempting to follow your cousin’s crazy schedule with her art shows.”

“Well I know that’s a challenge. Why don’t you come sit and watch the game with us.” Bellamy asked as he motioned towards the couch.

“Thanks. I might in a bit but I think I’m gonna go say hi to all the ladies and check on Clarke first.”

Bellamy nodded in understanding and Lexa excused herself to go find Clarke. As soon as she got near the kitchen she could smell the most pleasant aroma coming from in there. She knew that Abby must be cooking up something good. She walked in to see Abby and Bellamy’s wife, Echo, at the stove. Abby giving instructions like the skilled surgeon that she is. Clarke, her cousins, Octavia and Raven, and Jasper’s wife, Maya were sitting on the bar stools at the counter. And she could see through the big window in the kitchen that Jasper and Monty were outside watching some of the kids play in the yard.

Lexa quickly came into the room planning on catching Abby off guard as she developed her into a hug from behind and gave her a kiss on the cheek. She succeed as all the ladies in the room laughed at how Abby jumped in the air as Lexa scared her. “Something smells good, Mama Abby. I think you’ve outdone yourself.” Lexa complimented as she moved over to Clarke, wrapping her arms around her from behind, resting her hands on the bump that held her child.

Clarke tensed at first, obviously still pissed from their conversation earlier but she relaxed into her a bit after a second. “If you’re gonna stand there then make yourself useful and give me a massage. Your baby is killing my back.” Clarke groaned as she slouched forward a little more and let her shoulders drop.

Lexa did as she was asked and all the woman laughed as they commented on how Clarke had her wrapped around her little finger. From there the conversation moved into how they could all see her being completely wrapped around her little girl’s finger if she and Clarke happened to have a girl. Lexa didn’t bother to argue. They were probably right.

Lunch went smoothly with only two spilled drinks by little ones, and plenty of teasing towards Lexa and Clarke about how that is what they get to look forward to.

But after lunch came the football game and Lexa got more and more nervous as the time approached. She had already decided that she wasn’t going to fight it anymore. She had accepted her fate. She had to prove to Clarke that she wasn’t a pussy.

The whole family was walking out of the house and towards the neighborhood park when Jake called Lexa over to him. Clarke and Lexa both turned around and Jake threw a black t-shirt at Lexa. Lexa held it up and saw that it read Griffin across the front chest.

“Ready to whoop some ass, new daughter?” Jake asked as he passed by his actual daughter and her girlfriend as he continued to walk towards the park.

“Yes, sir.” Lexa replied as she got over her initial shock and slipped the t-shirt on over the long-sleeve shirt she was already wearing.

The people who weren’t playing from both families sat on the sidelines as the players gathered on the field to go over the basic rules. Mr. Pike was reading off the rules that the families’ had made several years back when Lexa spoke up to ask a question. However, when asking her question, Lexa let her accent really come out, probably due from nerves, and the entire Pike family simply stared at her.

That was until, Mr. Pike spoke, “When did ya get a damn Grounder in your family, Jake?”

Lexa’s eyes sparked with anger but Jake beat him to a reaction. “Look, Charles, I don’t think you want to go starting anything right now. Watch your mouth when you’re talking about my family, remember that Lincoln is from Polis also and he and Lexa both could whoop your ass.” Jake said sternly.

Mr. Pike nodded his head in understanding that his wording was inappropriate but he didn’t drop the subject. “So which one of your family members does she belong to?” he asked.

“Clarke.” Jake answered plainly. 

“Didn’t know your baby girl had gotten married.”

“She’s not. But she and Lexa are having a baby so she’s family.”

“Damn, that fine ass got herself knocked up? Such a shame.” Charles’s youngest son, Kyle, called out from the back of the pack of Pikes.

Lexa looked at Kyle, quickly assessing that he looked to be around 20ish and Lexa thought she could take him. She made a lunge for him but not before Bellamy could stop her and pull her back.

“Alright! That’s it. Let’s get this game played so we can whoop all y’all’s asses. And you better keep your family’s words in check, Charles! Or I’ll let Lexa beat the shit out of your son the next time he says something about my daughter.” Jake said loudly and firmly as he motioned the players to get into position.

The game was fierce and Lexa was taking every opportunity to run Kyle into the ground as hard as she could and Octavia was helping her. They went into the last 20 seconds of the game tied 21-21. The Griffin’s had the ball and Bellamy was playing quarterback. It was second down and 5. With just 17 yards to the endzone. The ball is snapped and Bellamy passes it off to Lexa who easily sneaks it past the initial defense because of her petite frame. She assess the situation and she can see two Pikes at the endzone that would be hard to get around but she goes for it. She’s still running when she sees Jake coming from the side into a tackle of the two defenders. Eventually, Lexa’s only course of action is to dive over Jake and the two Pike men and into the endzone. As she is soaring over them she can feel one of the defenders grab her leg and yank her back. This causes her to fall abruptly to the ground but she sticks her hand with the ball out over the line. She can hear a cracking noise as she scores the touchdown to when the game. No seconds left in the game, the Griffins won, but Lexa’s wrist is throbbing.

The whole Griffin family is going crazy and everyone is clapping Lexa on the back and pushing her towards the sideline where Clarke is cheering and jumping up and down. She makes her way over to her, holding her wrist carefully, the blonde is smiling widely until she sees the pain written across Lexa’s face and she comes running over to her.

“Oh my god, baby, are you ok?” Clarke asks worriedly as she looks to her wrist that is already starting to swell.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Lexa insures her as she drops her hand to her side so Clarke can’t get a good look at it.

“Are you sure? It looks like you hurt it. Do I need to take you to the hospital? Maybe you broke it.” She rambled. “I’ll get my mom to look at it. MOM!” she yelled over to Abby.

“Babe, I’m sure. I just want to go back to the house and have some of that apple pie you made.” Lexa said as she pulled her into her side and started walking back to the Griffin’s house.

“Ok, see now I know you’re lying. You don’t even like my apple pie. You like my mom’s chocolate pie better.”

“Look, Clarke, I’m fine. Drop it.” Lexa said sternly.

Clarke dropped it until they were almost back to the house and then she decided to really test her girlfriend’s pain level. When Lexa wasn’t paying attention and was busy insisting to Abby that she was fine, Clarke reached out and grabbed her injured wrist making Lexa cry out in pain. All of Clarke’s family turned to look at the couple right at the moment that Clarke started to yell at Lexa, “SEE! I told you that something was wrong! I’m taking you to the hospital!” She grabbed Lexa’s unhurt arm and started dragging her back to the house faster.

“Wait! Our star player is hurt?” Bellamy called out from behind them.

“Yes. But it’s just her wrist.” Abby responded. “I’m sure they’ll just do a quick x-ray. And they’ll be back by the time tonight’s football game comes on tv.”

They were almost to the hospital when Lexa finally spoke up, “I’m sorry I hurt myself.” She said weakly.

Clarke glanced over at her confused, “Why are you sorry? It’s not like you could help it and you did score the winning touchdown.”

“I’m sorry that we had to leave your family to go to the hospital. Especially sense this is my first official Thanksgiving as a part of the family.”

“Lexa, you’ve been a part of my family since our sophomore year of college.” Clarke corrected her.

“I know but this year is different. We’re having a baby and a baby connects you for life. I mean your dad called me his ‘new daughter’ today. That’s new and kinda exciting.” Lexa replied sheepishly.

Clarke grinned at how cute her girlfriend got when she was shy. “Well yeah, of course things are different but a good different, right?”

“Definitely…” Lexa paused for a moment before continuing. “I want to apologize for the argument in the car this morning. I was kind of being a pussy.”

Clarke laughed at her confession. “Sweetie, don’t be sorry about that. I shouldn’t have called you a pussy, even if you were being one. I just wanted you to be as excited about my family holiday as I was and that stupid football game is a big part of our Thanksgiving tradition. The Griffin vs Pike football game has been going on longer than I’ve been alive. And you were right to worry about it, because sure enough you hurt yourself. Lincoln is going to be miserable running all of the lessons by himself for the next few weeks. I’m sorry.”

Lexa smiled, “Well, if it’s any consolation, broken wrist or not, I can’t wait for the next Griffin Family Thanksgiving when we get to bring our baby into the crazy traditions.”

Clarke just smiled at her and leaned over to give her a quick kiss when she pulled up to the next red light. 

"But our baby is definitely not playing football until he or she is like 18!" Lexa insisted as she pulled away from the kiss.

Clarke laughed.


End file.
